


The Assassin Waltz

by notyoursherlock



Series: HYDRA Tony Stark [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: (Not explicitly stated), Assassin Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Fluff, Hydra Tony Stark, Light Angst, M/M, Oneshot, Swing Dancing, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark can dance, Tony can say big science words, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, swing music, tony speaks russian, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyoursherlock/pseuds/notyoursherlock
Summary: They were just going down to pull Tony out of his lab. They expected him to be elbow deep in one of his projects, surviving off of smoothes and coffee.What they did not expect, was him dancing. To swing. With someone else. Who just so happened to be an assassin.





	The Assassin Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! This is a somewhat old story that I finished and was gonna wait to put out, but im impatient. So, here you go!
> 
> Also, PLEASE read end notes.

Tony was currently in his lab, looking over scans of a certain metal arm, the owner of said arm in a swivel chair to his left, pushing himself back and forth.

Bucky was in a black t-shirt and grey sweatpants, long brunette hair tied up in a man-bun. The epitome of comfort. Tony was in similar clothing, a white tank top and grey sweats, both covered in grease.

He had JARVIS pull up a hologram of Bucky’s skeleton, and then had him highlight and label bones that had been replaced.

“No wonder it hurts. They replaced your clavicle, humerus, radius, ulna, and scapula, plus all the hand bones I’m not gonna bother saying.” Bucky wheeled himself over, and whistled at the highly detailed hologram that was highlighting each metal bone.

“Damn. What about the muscles?” And having been listening, JARVIS wordlessly pulled up a diagram of Bucky’s muscles, highlighting the replaced muscles.

“Well. That’s a bit more that I originally thought.”

Curious, Bucky asked, “Which ones did they replace?”

“Your trapezius, pectoralis major, pectoralis minor, subclavicus, serratus anterior, rotator cuff, deltoid, latissimus dorsi, triceps brachii, and brachiordialis, and yet again, I’m not going to mention the hands.” Tony answered, somehow managing to say it all in one breath without stuttering or hesitating once.

Bucky blinked.

“So,” Tony said continuing, “if you were a normal human being, your body would be under an immense amount of stress, breaking the bones and muscles.”

“But I’m not normal.”

Tony gestured to the hologram and replied, “Exactly. The super soldier replication that was injected into your body by HYDRA strengthened the bones and muscles. But, the metal is pinching some of your nerves, hence the pain, and the metal right at the skin has grated against it, causing extensive scar tissue, which is more sensitive than regular tissue, which causes pain whenever the metal of your arm rub against said scar tissue.” He said as he pinched the hologram closed and threw up a hologram of his left shoulder, plus arm, up. “So, we’ll have to go in surgically, fix up where it’s pinching the nerves, and find a way to stop it rubbing so much.”

Bucky was speechless. “You’ve done so much for me I can’t…” he rubbed at glistening eyes. “Thank you, Antoshka.”

Tony smiled softly, eyes crinkling. “Anytime, Yasha.”

——————————————————————————————————————————

Clint was on his way down to Stark’s lab to inform the genius that dinner was ready. He didn’t really see the point, as JARVIS could just tell him, but he didn’t mind if it meant he got to look around the lab. None of the team were normally allowed in the lab without an override code to only be used in emergencies because, in Stark’s exact words, “They would break everything by being clumsy, I’m looking at you Point Break.”

Anyways, he knocked on the door of the lab and called out. “Hey Tony! Dinner’s ready! Better hurry, or else Thor’ll eat it all!”

He heard a few clanks and muffled curses from inside the lab. “If he does, I’m hiding all his pop tarts!”

Clint belted out a laugh as Tony came out of the lab door, closing it behind him, but before it fully closed, he caught sight of schematics for what look like a prosthetic arm.

Weird.

“Bet I’ll beat you there, Katniss!” The engineer yelled as he ran towards the elevator door.

“Oh no you don’t!”

——————————————————————————————————————————

Bruce was currently in the Avengers common room, on a couch sipping tea and reading a book. All was quiet when suddenly,

“Brucie!”

He sighed, and turned his attention towards the slightly frayed looking billionaire. “Yes, Tony?”

“Okay so hypothetically,” he started, both hands making motions in the air, “if one were to say, I don’t know, connect nerves to tech, how would one do so? Hypothetically.”

Bruce looked at Tony with a strange expression. “Well, the technology needed doesn’t exist yet… did you break something? Lose control of a nerve?”

“Hypothetically.”

And with that the genius ran back down to his lab, leaving a very confused Bruce Banner in his wake.

——————————————————————————————————————————

Natasha was observant. She could tell everything about a man, or woman, at first glance. Whether they were trustworthy or not.

Tony Stark was the only exception.

At first glance, the man was impulsive, arrogant. But as time went on and she observed him more, she noticed more. Like the subtle way he scanned a room when he entered, sat in the safest spot where he could see the whole room, or would look over a person, not for their looks as you would expect, but if and where they had weapons.

It was all very strange for someone who had no training.

Kind of like now. She was in the kitchen sitting on a stool at the large granite island, Steve was making breakfast, Bruce was attempting to stay awake with a large cup of coffee, and Tony was seemingly ignoring all of his surroundings in favor of working on something on his StarkPad.

She watched as Clint walked into the room, saw Tony being distracted, and decided to sneak up on the genius. Smirking to herself, she decided not to say anything and watch the situation unfold.

The archer was about to grab his seemingly unsuspecting target when Tony spoke up. “Clint, I swear to god if you touch me I will break _all,_ of your bows.”

Surprised, Clint stumbled a bit and went wide-eyed, having thought he was going one-hundred percent unnoticed. Natasha’s eyes also widened, not able to fully hide her shock as she watched the genius get up and walk out of the kitchen, eyes never once leaving his tablet.

A few befuddled moments passed when,

“What the fuck!”

Bruce startled awake at Clint’s shout and yelled, “What’d I miss?”

——————————————————————————————————————————

Steve was currently reading a newspaper in the den, despite Stark’s insistence that he use a StarkPad to read the news, when he felt harsh poking on his left arm. Not expecting it, he jerked away to see Tony standing there, looking intently at his arm.

“What are you doing?”

“Arm.” Was the only explanation the genius gave before continuing his poking.

Steve attempted to move his arm away once more, before it was grabbed in an impossibly strong grip, unable to break it. He was helpless as Tony poked his arm, shoulder, and side, bending his arm this way and that way, moving the fingers, wrist, and occasionally pinching.

“What are you doing?” He asked again as the man straightened out his arm.

“Hmm?” The genius hummed, distracted, “Nothing.” Steve of course didn’t believe him, but decided not to press.

A few minutes later and the man was done with his examination, walking back from where he came from, Steve looking after him.

While it was very weird, the genius was known for being out of the ordinary, and he decided to go back to his newspaper, his left arm now slightly sore.

——————————————————————————————————————————

They were fed up with it. Done with it. Tony had locked himself in the lab for the past two weeks, only having come up once to poke at Steve. (Seriously, what was up with that?)

They had decided to all go down to his lab and drag him out, willingly or not.

Exiting the elevator the team, excluding Thor who had left for Asgard a week previously, they walked over in front of the lab door.

Steve knocked and said, “Tony? You’ve been in there for two weeks. You need to eat.” No answer.

Exasperated, Clint pressed his ear against the door, trying to hear if he was actually in there. A minute passed and he frowned. “Is that… swing music?”

And upon pressing their ears against the door, they found out that in fact it was, swing.

“I thought you were the only one out of your time, Cap.” Clint jokingly said.

“Just get the door open, Birdbrain,” Natasha said, curious, but not really caring.

Grumbling, Clint entered the override code, and was promptly locked out.

Frowning, he entered it again, thinking he entered it wrong. It buzzed again. “Did he seriously lie about it?” He exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

Shoving Clint aside, Natasha opened the panel, and began to pick at the wires. “If he did, i’ll make him fix it. For now, we can just do this.” A few clicks later, and the door was sliding open. They walked in, now hearing very loud swing music, and saw something they never thought they’d ever see.

In front of them, dancing, was _Tony Stark._ The heartless billionaire who only cared about himself, was dancing to _swing_ of all things. He was also with someone else. In front of him, was an unfamiliar man with long brown hair and a metal arm.

Oblivious to the bewildered group of heroes, they continued to dance to the upbeat music, kicking their legs, throwing their arms, and occasionally twirling the other. It went on for a little longer before the music ended, and Clint broke the newfound silence.

“What the-!” He started to yell before he was cut off by two gunshots, both narrowly missing his head. Tony and the unfamiliar man were both wide eyed, having not noticed their presence.

“The hell, Barton?” Tony snapped as he lowered to gun. “What the hell are you guys doing in here?” He continued, voice slipping into a thick Russian/Brooklyn accent. “I thought I locked everyone out!”

Natasha raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow. “You did. We broke in.” She turned her attention to the other man who still hadn’t lowered his gun and asked, “And why, exactly, were you dancing in your lab with The Winter Soldier?”

Next to her Clint whispered, “What the fuck.”

Rolling his eyes Tony replied, “And I should tell you that why?”

Steve crossed his arms and replied, “We’re your teammates. Also, who is ‘The Winter Soldier’, exactly?”

“The most dangerous HYDRA assassin ever known.” Natasha replied, on edge. Steve’s eyes immediately went wide in alarm.

Tony interrupted. “Okay first of all, it was against his will, and second of all, he isn’t HYDRA anymore. Also, I’m right here.”

“You don’t have to defend me, doll.” A rough Brooklyn accent came from the soldier that Steve immediately recognized, despite not hearing it for over seventy years. “It’s fine.”

“Bucky?” He was immediately ignored.

“No, it isn’t, Yasha!” Tony snapped, faltering slightly. “They weren’t supposed to find out!”

“Then when were they supposed to?”

“I don’t know!” Tony was tapping his fingers against his thigh, a nervous habit that never seemed to want to go away.

“Antoshka, honey, we need to give them an explanation first.” Bucky softly reminded the panicky genius, gently nudging his side with a knuckle. Tony nodded in agreement, taking a deep breath.

“So, questions?”

——————————————————————————————————————————

After all the Avengers’ questions had been asked and Bucky and Steve had alone time, the latter leaving with red rimmed eyes, the two lay in their bed.

“Yasha?”

“Yes, любимый?” Bucky mumbled, eyes closed as he curled around his partner.

“What now?”

Bucky opened his eyes, looking down at Tony’s fluffy hair. “What do you mean?”

Tony shifted slightly. “Now that the team know you’re here, I understand if you don’t want to be around me anymore. I probably remind you too much of HYDRA.”

“No, Antoshka,” Bucky shifted back so he could look at Tony’s face. “Them knowing that I am here doesn’t change anything. Well, I can cook in the common room kitchen now, which will be great because a certain someone _never stocks the cabinets.”_ Tony giggled, brushing his nose against his. “Do I remind you too much of HYDRA?”

Tony blinked. “No!”

“Then why should you reming me too much of HYDRA? Do you see my point here?” Tony nodded sheepishly, like not thinking of that. “I would never not want to be around you, котенок. You’re much too important to me.” Bucky tucked the shorter man back against his chest, patting his hair a few times.

A few moments of silence passed, the only noise coming from their soft breaths.

“Did you seriously just call me a kitten?”

“They are very cuddly and adorable, but have very sharp claws. Like you.”

“Oh, okay.”

Another few moments.

“Did you just call me _adorable?”_

Bucky chuckled, softly shushing the engineer. Tony fell asleep first, exhausted by the day’s events. Kissing the sleeping genius’ forehead, Bucky pulled the cover further over Tony when he shivered. Closing his eyes Bucky slowly succumbed to the inevitable pull of Morpheus.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! Well... so I was going to hold out on posting this story but I need a little help. I want to write a Tony with DID story to try and help raise awareness about dissociative identity disorder and hopefully inform some people about it, but seeing as I do not have DID, the only information I can get is on the web and we all know that it only focuses on the bad bits. Of course I won't make DID seem all sunshine and rainbows, but I also don't want to unintentionally demonetize anyone with DID. I want the most accurate information I can get, so if anyone could help it would be very much appreciated!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
